


Hexley's Vexing Adventures #7 Diapers at the Doctor

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [7]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: Clothing_transformation, Electrocution, F/F, Hexley'svexingAdventures, Humiliation, Wetting, diaperchange, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley decides to take charge after wrangling a little control over one person, and is quickly knocked back down to earth.
Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216038





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures #7 Diapers at the Doctor

The cover art for this story was drawn by KawaiiOmo. You can find more of their work on their twitter: https://twitter.com/kawaii_omo or their patreon: https://www.patreon.com/kawaiiomo 

This is a remaster of this chapter that I went through, fixed, and reformatted. Check out part 6 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880804

Option 2: Head into Parafax and meet some potential candidates for the housekeeping staff at a local coffee shop. Look for some kind of magic teacher while in town.

Hexley plopped back down into the chair behind her desk. She hadn't felt energized like this in a long time. After having been controlled and taken advantage of on her first day, letting out her pent-up lust and repressed anger onto Julie had left her a little breathless.  
With a chance to finally sit she let the day’s worth of eye-opening revelations hit her like a truck. She'd been awakened to an amazing power that she could tap into to control the world around her. Not only that, but she now had her new responsibility of seizing control over a magic fetish hotel. It left her whole worldview skewed and she took a few breaths to calm herself down looking back at the room around her.  
The aural glow had disappeared from the things around the room that were previously magically illuminated. “So the magic sight doesn't last forever..." she noted, "I wonder how much of my magic aura I spend when I do it and how long it lasts.”  
Her mind wandered back to what happened with Julie. Her mind drifted back to the thought of what she'd just watched her employee do- what she'd just made her do. It made Hexley feel her rising lust all over again.  
"The hotel and its magic is obviously affecting me." Hexley thought, hoping that the assumption was right. If she wasn't being perverted by the building itself it meant that she was truly a horrible sadist like Ms. Nacht. “I have to fight that urge. If I don’t I might end up lost in one of those dark hallway rooms.” She fiddled for a minute, considering the other side, “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to be stuck like that.”  
She shook the thought from her head and calmed herself, deciding to try and ignore those creeping thoughts. She instead wanted to focus on work–if she truly was to take over, she couldn't let her managerial duties fall to the wayside. "I'll hire those people Nacht wants." she thought, scrolling through the applicants before texting the two best prospects.  
A few texts and replies later, Hexley had set up two meetings in a small coffee shop in Parafax. She’d only just found the place on Yelp, but almost every review called the place light and classy–it would be the perfect place to interview potential staff. She’d considered bringing them to the hotel but dismissed it.  
"I can't have them wandering around, or getting caught up in something magical." she reasoned, "I'd much rather deal with them in a neutral, controlled environment."  
Her next move was to get cleaned up. Rising from her chair, she stood and checked the state of her pull-up and jeans. After she started pleasuring herself, she'd become oblivious to whatever kind of mess she had made and two half crescents of urine framed her slightly sagging crotch. All warmth from her accident was gone now and a clammy overfilled pull-up was the only reminder of her sadistic moment.  
She left her office and walked next door to her room where she stripped out of her soiled jeans and panties and tossed them into the laundry bin. She stood in her blouse and pull-up, unsure of how to dispose of her soiled padding. Then she saw it–on one side of her toilet was a regular garbage can, and on the other was something that looked like the other trash receptacle but bigger. The words “Diaper Djinn” were scrawled in a beautiful cursive script across the chrome surface of the can.  
Hexley couldn’t remember whether or not it'd been here before this point. Maybe Walpurgisnacht had put it here when she’d gotten the pull-ups into her underwear drawer, or maybe she’d gotten it in while she was in her office. It seemed very convenient either way, so she peeled away the soaked padding from her bottom, depositing it directly into the bin.  
After that was her second shower of the day as Hexley was unsure of any other way to get clean besides a full-on diaper change. Not only did she lack the supplies, but another round under the hot water sounded wonderful to her.  
She cleaned up quickly and went to get dressed again, finding her slacks hanging in her closet along with the same professional outfit she had worn the day before. In her underwear drawer pull-ups and panties greeted her once again and Hexley chose the same combo as before. She considered for a brief moment that pulling on the princess adorned padding and a new pair of panties was strange behavior, but shook it away quickly.  
Once dressed and readied up she admired herself in the mirror next to her. With her hair up in a bun and in these clothes she looked professional–more like the boss she wanted to be.  
“I need more clothes like this," she said, "Appearances are important for those in charge.” The crinkle of her new pull-up was a quick reminder that she was not all the way in control, unfortunately. Her mind immediately drifted back to the way it squished when wet and the cozy padded comfort it provided. Maybe that was okay.  
She walked out of her room and saw Elizabeth making her way through the staff hallway. When her eyes locked with Hexley's they both had a moment where they examined another.  
"So you're all caught up on the magic, aren't you boss?"  
Hexley fumed... she knew and had just let all this happen to her! Why didn't she try to help or warn her before it got this far?  
She didn't get a chance to voice her anger before Elizabeth was apologizing. “I know you’re in the shit right now boss, and I'm sorry. I really wish I could help you, but I have no power here, not compared to whoever is in control. I think you better leave and never look back, 'cause no matter how strong you think you are they're on a whole 'nother level.” The apologetic look in the cook's eyes seemed genuine, as did her concern for the new manager.  
Hexley could feel herself still bristling, despite the obvious truth to that statement. It still really hurt that this kind woman had all but abandoned her to her fate.  
"I can't leave now," Hexley said softly, "all that's happened has left me tired, paranoid, and helpless. I'm not somebody's plaything, dammit! Everything that they did is gonna get paid back in equal measure." The brunette's voice rose as she swore vengeance and while she wasn't sure she believed her own claim, at least she wasn't lacking in her own motivation.  
Elizabeth nodded, "An eye for an eye huh?"  
“I’m going to take over, Elizabeth." she said, reassuring the both of them. "I want your help too, I really feel like I can trust you."  
Elizabeth giggled at her and Hexley saw that despite her big claim she still was not being taken seriously.  
“You’ve got my vote hun," the cook said, stifling the laughter with her hand, "but I can see the pink plastic poking up a little bit over your waistband. It's kinda hard to take you seriously with the visible princess diaper sticking up out of your slacks.”  
Hexley’s eyes shot down to her pants and saw that her shirt was, in fact, tucked into her nappy rather than her slacks. She struggled to fix the problem as quickly as she could, turning fifty shades of red in the process. “I-It's just a pull-up, there are still some lingering effects from the magic this place used against me and I just want to keep my clothes clean.”  
Elizabeth sighed in response, trying to seem sympathetic “Oh, I’m sure darling.”  
The conversation had ground to a dead halt and the two stood staring, waiting for the other to do anything. Hexley scrambled for words to move the horrible silence forward. “Well anyway, I'm heading into town.”  
The cook immediately latched onto the conversational shift and nodded, “Oh that's great, you haven't been yet have you?”  
"No,” Hexley responded. “but I'm excited to take a look. I've set up a couple of interviews at a coffee shop for a few more housekeeping staff for Ms. Walpurgisnacht.”  
Hexley noted that the tone change between her and Elizabeth was weirdly sudden, almost as if the chef craved it. "Did she just turn a blind eye to the activities going on in the House of Leaves?" she wondered, "Maybe she just considers it the opportunity cost of her four-star restaurant?"  
Elizabeth turned and started walking out into the main hall. “If you’re heading into town you'll need your car," she said, "I think Aaron parked it in the staff lot. I'll lead you out there.”  
Hexley followed behind, making sure she had everything she needed before jogging a little to catch up. That little jog reminded her how much the pull-up she was wearing threw off her gait, and how careful she had to be to walk normally.  
As they traveled the brunette thought about how much she wanted to trust Elizabeth, after all, she had tried to warn Hexley to escape the inn. Even if it was almost too late when she did, she needed an ally and she hoped it would be the head chef.  
They walked through the main hall of the House of Leaves silently, neither of them looking for awkward filler conversation any longer. It wasn't until the two of them ran across Ms. Nacht vacuuming the front hall that their strained silence was broken. It was the first time Hexley saw the head maid actually cleaning since she arrived at the House of Leaves  
Before Walpurgisnacht saw her Hexley whispered a quiet "tghiseurt" to herself and her eyes went alight with magic. Beside her Elizabeth glowed a wispy green aura, one that held close to her curvy body. It was with that visage that she now understood that the cook in-fact didn't have the power to do much. Meanwhile, Walpurgisnacht sat on the other end of the spectrum. Her aura was green and wavy like Elizabeth's, but hers was larger, almost as big as Hexley’s but not quite as solid. The dominance she displayed in that close range radius around her now made sense.  
Now armed with a slightly better understanding of the situation, Hexley stepped closer and addressed the maid directly. She felt less fearful now than she had during their previous interactions.  
"Hello Ms. Walpurgisnacht. Thought you'd like to know I'm going to hire you some new people.” She launched into her best managerial tone, presenting herself as an authority figure the best she could. “I'm in control, not this fucking maid.” Hexley's anger bristled, knowing now that this woman's power over her was only due to her ignorance of the situation. “I really hate getting taken advantage of.” she thought  
Even with all Hexley’s anger-driven confidence the maid still towered over her. She simply looked down, unfazed by Hexley's abrupt introduction. “Oh vonterful, zank you." she said, giving a slight smile to the diminutive manager below her, "It vill be fery helpful to finally haffe all zee sdaff I need. Hire me zome good vorkers young Hexley–I'd really hate to haffe to vip zome slackers into schape.”  
If she knew about Hexley's newfound magical abilities she didn’t show it, and that drove the manager crazy. "She may as well be wearing a fucking mask." Hexley thought. Outwardly she smiled back with her best customer service grin "Well of course, I only hire the best, unlike whoever else did it here before me." she said, not even trying to hide the passive aggression in her voice.  
Without waiting for a response she breezed past the maid towards the front door, calling back to the cook, "Hey Elizabeth, I still need you to show me where the parking lot is." The chef followed her out and Hexley had just enough time to look back and see Ms. Nacht’s brow furrow.  
At the car, Elizabeth did a scan of the area around her before coming close and whispering. “Alright, let's cut to the chase: are you serious about taking over the House of Leaves?” she asked.  
“I very much am.” Hexley responded, completely serious in her claim.  
The cook nodded solemnly, “Fine, I'll support you however I can then. It's only in the hopes that you'll change things around here, I'm really sick of working under some faceless being who uses that German bitch as a mouthpiece.”  
Hexley smiled, opening her car door and plopping down into the driver seat. “I plan to run this place to the best of my abilities, and I believe your help will make this a better place for everybody involved.” Without bothering to give Elizabeth time to respond she started the car and pulled away. “She can chew on that for a bit while I pull this coup out of my ass. This whole thing is still way beyond me.”  
The drive to town was quiet. The House of Leaves sat in the middle of the forest, so the drive to Parafax required traveling through the sea of pine trees. It was twenty minutes of wilderness and she was halfway into her podcast before the trees stopped, like a doorway leading out into an open room.  
Small shopfronts and three-story buildings sat peppering the stretch of road that was Parafax's main street. Past that the streets morphed into suburbs with nothing but houses. Above it all, up on a hill was the largest building in town. The sign that stood next to it marked it as the Parafax School which, for some reason, also bore a Pepsi advertisement.  
"This really is a small town." Hexley thought, realizing how different this was from the city life she was used to, "It's the kind of place where the elementary, middle, and high school were all one building and where everybody's dad drank at the same bar." she mused to herself.  
Having arrived at her destination and pulled into a small parking lot behind a yellow brick building. Immediately upon walking in, Hexley was disappointed. This was not the classy professional coffee shop that the internet had promised her at all. In fact, the building was not originally intended to be a coffee shop. The exposed brick walls and wood beam rafters looked aged while the walls and counter that separated the back kitchen from the customers were obviously newer. The floor was a hideous deep blue interspersed with pale yellow diamonds, and the tables and chairs had a very “salvaged from IKEA 20 years ago” look.  
Hexley imagined that in a city this would be a very hipsterish quirky place to go once and never end up at again. Here in Parafax, it was probably just the best they had. A high school-aged kid looked up from the counter at the ringing bell from the door as she walked in.  
“Take whateva seat ya want," he said "I’ll take ya order here in a minute.”  
This was the only coffee shop in town, but Hexley was quickly reconsidering her choice of making this the meeting location. Unfortunately, when she looked at the time she saw it was too late, her first interview only minutes away.  
With a sigh she sat down in her chair and ordered coffee and a scone, setting her truesight alight once more and staring out the window. A few passersby had various glows around them, but nobody substantial or eye-catching appeared. What did catch her eye, surprisingly, was a building across the street glowing a brilliant grey/blue, dwarfing every other aura in comparison. Hexley couldn't take her eyes off of it and made a mental note to visit the building marked “Clinic” after her interviews.  
Eventually, a young man with neatly combed platinum hair walked up to her. "Hi, Ms. Delacroix right?" he asked, quickly identifying his interviewer.  
She stood to meet and shake his extended hand before beginning her interview. He had almost no experience but seemed very eager and had a sparkling resume. She hired him on the spot, simply warning that both she and the head housekeeper would be keeping an eye on him due to his inexperience.  
Her other applicant was an older woman somewhere in her mid-thirties. She had worked other hotel-based housekeeping jobs before this and now was moving onto the next. Hexley hired her too, happy to have an experienced worker to show Ms. Nacht.  
Neither had any magical ability, not even a small glow, which was perfect. Hexley was trying to keep as many normal people around her as possible–it made her feel better not to be surrounded by potential magic users all the time. She would make sure when she got back to warn Ms. Nacht about using her powers on these new employees. “She won’t be feeding them to the hotel either.” Hexley thought.  
With her interviews finished, she took her final sip of coffee, paid the bill, and walked outside. The day was brisk and the nearly constant rain had stopped, leaving the lingering scent of wet pines and rainwater hanging in the air.  
Hexley thought about her next move and decided that the clinic across the street was a good start. She started across the asphalt only to stop in the middle of the road as a nagging pang hit her bladder. She realized she’d been in that shop for two hours and drinking coffee the entire time.  
She half considered going back into the coffee shop and asking to use their restroom but decided instead to continue to the clinic. It was a mild need for the moment so rather than the awkward conversation of “Hi, I was just in here and I could start peeing at any moment without warning, can I use your bathroom?”  
The first thing that stood out to her upon reaching the clinic's entrance was that nothing about this building screamed ‘medical institute.’ The entrance was just a regular wood door on a basic building front, almost like the entrance to an apartment. Above the door a large wooden rectangle framed with bare bulbs displayed the words 'Walk-In Clinic' and it was the only indication of this building's purpose.  
“Should I knock or head straight in?" she wondered, pacing back and forth from one leg to another due to her nerves. "I can try to play it off as a casual visit, but I have no idea who or what to expect. There's no way I can say 'hey I noticed your building radiates magic, what's that about?'" Hexley chuckled to herself, but was no closer to a solution.  
When another brief pang of uncomfortable pressure hit her bladder her mind was almost made up for her. Her urge to pee was getting worse so much faster than it ever had before. Instinctively she pushed her hand into her groin, mashing the padding into herself and trying to will her bladder to hold on a little bit longer. With no time to waste, Hexley turned the doorknob and stepped into the clinic without an introduction planned.  
The lobby she entered was small with a reception desk against the farthest wall and 6 black padded chairs in the corner by the door. At the desk were two middle-aged people: a woman in a doctor's coat and a man in a set of blue scrubs.  
The woman, who was about Hexley’s height, had her black hair set in a tight bun and her age evidenced by the dark bags under her eyes. Her outfit looked neat and pristine.  
The man next to her was a stark contrast with his very curly blond hair. The way it afroed from his head made it look like he’d never brushed it a day in his life and the scrubs he wore seemed to be covered in crumbs.  
The woman in the coat looked over at Hexley for a brief moment, then turned back to the middle-aged man at the desk. “I don't believe I had a patient today," she said curtly "So why is this girl here?”  
The man turned to look at Hexley, and responded, “I do believe the sign says Walk-In Clinic, dear. It seems she, well, walked in!” His general cheer and enthusiasm seemed boundless.  
The doctor glared at the man. “She shouldn’t be able to do that, you doofus.”  
She turned her attention back to Hexley and addressed her in a more polite tone. “Welcome inside, Ma'am. How can we help you today?” Her eyes were studying Hexley, watching her movements like she was waiting to react to whatever she would do.  
Under the gaze, the brunette whispered her spell to activate her magic sight again. She wanted to know what could be coming at her and who may be the powerful owner of this place.  
Unfortunately for her, the minute the spell activated she was stunned as everything around her shone brilliantly bright with magic that her eyes and head hurt. A moment later a jolt of electricity ran through her body. The pain was momentarily unbearable and Hexley felt her sight blink in and out as her consciousness faded. Somewhere on her body a familiar warmth spread and something tingled across her skin. Then another shock hit her and she blacked out.  
She had no idea how long she was out but Hexley was awakened by the feeling of a finger jabbing into her belly. She moved to pull herself up but found her arms would not move more than a few inches. A chilling panic started to set in when she found her legs were the same way.  
The brunette tried to flail widely while her eyes refocused on the world around her before she noticed the same woman standing over her. The stranger in a doctor's coat looked down at Hexley, bemused, and took a sip of golden liquid from a small tumbler. She only watched as her captive examined her arms and legs that were held down by medical-grade restraints on a hospital bed.  
Hexley observed that her outfit had changed sometime during the process of being shot with magic and waking up here. Her jacket had shortened into a small blazer-shaped vest ending just below her ribs. Her white blouse was now yet another onesie, however this time buttons led all the way down from her collar to underneath the hem of her pants. Her slacks had become short capris, and around her waist they puffed out, her pull-up having swelled into a diaper, just like during dinner the night before.  
The padding felt clammy around her groin, and while she wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had peed herself, she knew it'd been long enough.  
The mysterious doctor interrupted her self-examination by addressing her. “So, I am not exactly sure who you are, but obviously you know magic." Her tone was calm and she smiled above Hexley as she laid out the situation. "I don’t believe you know where you are or who I am, or else you wouldn't have walked into my domain and started whispering spells."  
Hexley looked up at the woman, panicked by her situation. She had just intruded on somebody far more trained and prepared than she was. This was an actual witch with all the training and ability she lacked. The confined girl still didn't respond and instead just kept looking around.  
The room was mostly a normal clinic exam room, but mixed into the normal medical supplies there were lots of vials with plants lining the shelves.  
“Excuse me, little miss." The woman said, once again interrupting Hexley's examination. "I’m sure you’re curious about where you are, but if you can talk I would fucking start if I were you. I’m not going to let you free if you are what I think you might be.” The woman took a sip of her drink, waiting for her answer.  
“Listen please," Hexley begged, "I’m very new to town, I’m just learning about magic and what I’m supposed to do with it. I have no idea what's happening around me.” The panic in her voice was palpable.  
She might have been able to take control of Julie, but she was a weak, half-broken witch that had been trapped in the fetish hotel for months. To this woman she was just an annoyance that could easily be squashed.  
“Let's start with the basics:" the doctor said with a sigh "What’s your family name? Are you one of the hotel’s agents?”  
Hexley’s mind reeled “Fuck fuck fuck, she knows about the hotel. Is there a feud between this doctor and the hotel?” she wondered, looking up at the woman. She put on her best stern face and began to shout back at her. “My name is Hexley Amelia Delacroix, I am the new manager of the House of Leaves. I don’t have anything to do with the weird magic fetish bullshit that goes on in there, but I fully intend to take it over. Now I ask that you let me go.” Hexley wasn’t sure how convincing she sounded, but if she asserted herself maybe she could get out of her bindings.  
The doctor looked at her curiously. “So you’re from the hotel but you’re new... if you’re the manager I highly doubt you’d be wearing this whole get-up.” she said, poking at the puffed-out crotch of Hexley’s slacks and shook her head, “Your outfit transformed the minute the shock trap I placed to hit you. I examined the magic and it’s that diaper. It had a polymorph spell to change your outfit into a childish one. If you had any sort of experience with magic you’d have known that.”  
She emptied her tumbler and reached for a bottle of Pendleton among her herbs and powders, refilling her glass with a few shots of the whiskey. “I’m not really sure what to think of you." she continued, "Your family name is nothing, but your magic is strong, very strong in fact. Aside from that you seem harmless, like you really don't know what you're doing. I’m going to let you go but heed my words–DO NOT use magic in here or you’ll be zapped and blinded again.”  
With a wave of the woman's hand the restraints melted away from Hexley’s limbs, allowing her to stretch and appreciate her regained freedom. “My name is Yukiji Sunderland, now Hexley, how about you tell me everything from the beginning.”  
Hexley sat with the doctor and explained her situation from the moment she’d accepted the all too good to be a true job, even the more... embarrassing bits of the story with the hope that her magical insight would maybe provide the answers she needed.  
Yukiji sat back and pondered what she'd been told. Before she could finish processing the whole story, Hexley launched out the question on her mind, “Will you teach me magic?”  
The woman finished what had to be her fourth tumbler of straight whiskey and laughed a little. “Well, I can teach you witchcraft to be sure, since the magic required is already there." The doctor began pacing around the room, explaining her situation to her guest.  
"This clinic only caters to magic users and other supernatural entities specifically. If you ever want to come back I will make myself available as your teacher after midnight when I close."  
Hexley smiled and went to thank the doctor, but was stopped by the woman's finger held up pointedly, "I will do this on the condition that you stop whoever is running the House of Leaves. They are taking ordinary tourists and using the poor fuckers as magical batteries. If people keep disappearing it’s going to draw unwanted attention to every supernatural resident of this town.”  
Hexley thought about it: she was already planning on taking over and fixing the hotel’s devious activities, so that agreement sounded fine to her. “Okay, I’ll fix the situation at the hotel.”  
The pair nodded to each other, having formed a mutual pact. When Hexley stood to leave the room Yukiji’s hand landed square on her chest and she was pushed back down onto the hospital bed.  
“Before you go anywhere I know that diaper is wet," Yukiji said with a smile, "You’ll get a rash if that’s not taken care of.” Hexley moved forward to get up again–she could take care of herself, she didn’t need this woman’s help. She didn’t get a chance to vocally object though as the doctor already had her pants off. “Nurse!” she yelled while readying herself with a pair of rubber gloves.  
The same middle-aged man from before popped through the door with a goofy grin on his face and a mock salute. “Yes, doctor?” he said,  
Yukiji began barking orders at him, “Go grab me some size medium diapers, a bag, powder–you know the works."  
He immediately turned on his heel while shouting “AYE AYE CAPTAIN.” and exiting through the same door he'd entered from.  
They both watched him go before Yukiji turned back to the young woman, “My husband Salem," she explained, "he’s great, kind of a goofy fuck though."  
Hexley was squirming, pushing to move and get up. She willed herself to move against this woman's hand but she was helpless–this woman was so much stronger than her.  
"Hey, if you don’t sit still I'm gonna get the straps back out.” Yukiji threatened, causing Hexley to settle down. "Fighting will do no good against these weirdos." she thought.  
Salem the Scruffy Nurse charged in again, a large bag within his arms. “Here ya go Doctor, how may I assist?” he asked. Doctor Yukiji went to answer, taking the bag from his arms. Upon seeing it was covered in cartoon syringes and black cats, both Hexley and Yukiji cringed upon seeing it.  
“Why the hell is it so cutesy, Sal?” the woman scoffed, eliciting a laugh from her husband.  
“Well, look at her outfit," he said joyfully, "it’s obvious that she’s just the cutest little thing, so I figured she’d like it.”  
Yukiji sighed and shook her head, “Whatever, just hand me things as I ask for them.”  
She popped open the crotch of Hexley’s onesie, exposing a soaked diaper. Yellow stained the front so bad that were it not for the dry spots you wouldn’t have known it was ever white. “Jesus that fucker was absorbent. You sure peed a lot.” Yukiji shook her head, “We really do make that shock trap deliver a punch; I guess somebody with a weakened bladder would just let go.”  
Hexley blushed at the treatment. “Listen, I really don’t need another one of these, so if you just let me clean up and give me some normal underwear I’ll be just fine.”  
Salem and Yukiji both shook their heads. “Actually you won’t," the doctor explained in a shockingly serious tone, "see, you’ve been wearing cursed clothing. The diapers cause incontinence slowly. I recommend you stay in diapers for now, as your bladder and bowels have been permanently weakened from whatever diapers the hotel was providing you.”  
The woman's hand was swift in undoing Hexley’s diaper. She was much easier to deal with now that she was stunned by the news that she was slightly incontinent. “Jesus Christ!" Yukiji exclaimed, "No lotion, no powder, and she still has pubic hair. This is a sloppy ass job if I’ve ever seen one–Nurse, give me the wipes.” She started to wipe away any moisture the diaper had failed to wick away from Hexley's nether region.  
The doctor's worked quickly and deliberately with no wasted movement. Once she was sure Hexley’s bottom was completely clean, she looked back to her nurse/husband.  
“Razor!” she shouted and Salem obeyed, handing her a razor as she’d asked. “Shaving cream!” Yukiji shouted, turning to see that he was already ready with the can when she asked. There was a bright smile shared between the two before the woman turned her attention back to Hexley.  
“HEY NO STOP!” Hexley yelled as the older woman started to lather shaving cream into her crotch. Without warning the restraints from before rematerialized and held Hexley in place. They felt tighter than before, leaving her no room to even struggle.  
“You need to calm down." Yukiji said calmly, as she pulled the razor down Hexley's pale skin with slow, gentle strokes. "This is a challenge you must overcome. If you want to learn then you will do it my way, and overcoming this is a good lesson. You let it get this bad in terms of your regression, now you will let me fix what these jokers fucked up. I don’t take half measures."  
Hexley shut her mouth and waited. She had asked this woman to help her, so if this is what it took she would have to grin and bear it. Still, she remembered Julie, and couldn’t help but wish to feel the surge of dominance again rather than being helpless at the hands of Doctor Yukiji.  
"You need to decide what kind of person the magic will turn you into." the doctor continued "Right now you are an untrained witch with base magic and a repressed fetish." Hexley opened her mouth to object but was cut off. "Don’t tell me you don’t like it because I know that the hotel feeds off of granting you your deepest desires. If you can move past it, whatever, but if you can accept what you are and still keep control of yourself, you will be powerful enough to fight.” Having finished her speech the doctor shaved away the last bits of Hexley's pubic hair.  
Yukiji turned to her husband, tossing the razor on a small metal table.  
“Hand me the lotion, hazel with nightshade please.” She squirted a generous glob of the solution onto her gloved hands, rubbing them together to warm it up a little before gently applying it all over Hexley’s groin and ass. Her motions were slow and gentle, eliciting a moan to escape Hexley’s lips as she was treated. “This will not only stop all hair growth, but it will help with rashes you might get. Yukiji explained, putting her hand out towards her aide, "Powder.” she said.  
A gentle rain of powder coated her lowers as Hexley took in the scent. "Smells like childhood..." Hexley thought wistfully.  
Yukiji handed the supplies back to Salem and admired her handiwork. “Alright, that's better–NURSE, DIAPER!”  
Salem handed her a diaper adorned with the same cartoonish design as the diaper bag, she slid it under Hexley and taped her up snugly.  
Almost immediately Hexley noticed that the padding seemed a little thicker than the others she’d worn. “Why does this feel... poofier?”  
Salem chimed in “Oh that’s easy, you were wearing a small size before, but they were enchanted to expand no matter how much you wet, we figured just going up a size would expend less magic and hold as much as you can put into it.”  
The restraints again melted away from Hexley’s wrists and she stretched, fiddling with the snaps on her onesie and looking for her pants. “Great, that was humiliating. Can I have my pants back or are you going to make me walk back to my car like this?” Salem held out her missing garment and she snatched them up. She looked down at her outfit, bothered by how exposed she felt. "Do you have anything else for me to wear?" she asked.  
The witch before her considered for a moment and snapped her fingers, causing a flash of magic to swirl around Hexley. Her clothes glowed brilliantly before swishing into a new form, becoming an open back hospital gown. It seemed the backside of her diaper stuck prominently out the back.  
"Okay, okay," Hexley called, realizing that dealing with a babyish outfit was better than something that showed it off so prominently. "I'll wear my normal clothes!" Even with a call for mercy Hexley’s situation didn’t change and she found herself reaching out for a nearby IV stand.  
She hadn’t even realized that the tube of the stand was feeding into her arm. “Huh?” she said, staring at the large letters that said ‘Laxative’ on the IV bag. As if her awareness of its existence hastened its effects, her stomach immediately gurgled and cramped. Before she could react her body was forcing a mushy accident into her pants.  
*BLLLLAAARRTT*  
Hexley gasped, looking back at the snickering doctor while she helplessly pooped herself again.  
Yukiji nodded, satisfied with the scene. With a snap of her fingers she returned Hexley’s clothes to their previous state, clean diaper and all. “Just another challenge to overcome." she said, holding out the diaper bag Salem had brought her. "This is yours now–till you learn to accept or control yourself, you'll need it. It has everything I used plus a stash of diapers that will never deplete, I’ve also placed a basic barrier on it so nobody at the hotel will see or mess with it."  
Hexley took the bag from her hands, still slightly stunned. It felt heavy, and although she didn't want it she was sure it would come in handy. At the same time she was unable to accept how easily the doctor had asserted her dominance over her body  
"Your “Truesight” is very basic," Yukiji continued, "I recommend you use your time to learn how to passively detect magic. Rather than a spell, just feel the magic around you and learn what an aura feels like near you. Next, you’ll need a familiar; This is usually an awakened magical animal in human form, but demons or weaker witches work too." Her gaze shifted over to Salem who beamed back. "Either way you'll need the help. After you’ve done these things come back to me any night after midnight. We’ll go through the next steps then.” She patted Hexley on the butt when they got to the door. “Now on your way. You’ve got a lot to do.”  
Hexley was shoved onto the sidestreet behind the clinic and from behind her, she heard Doctor Sunderland yell for Salem. “NURSE, ANOTHER DRINK, AND GET ME ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DIAPER BAGS. I HAVE AN IDEA.

Hexley had only one question: What should she do now?

These are old options as I've already written the next chapter. I've just left them here for archival purposes.

1\. Try to get the fuck outta Parafax. This shit just keeps getting worse.  
2\. Work on witchcraft with Julie, She’ll need a partner/ training dummy after all.  
3\. Talk to Aaron, he seems normal. God, please be normal.  
4\. Try to Tame Walpurgisnacht; Hexley’s sick of this Bitch


End file.
